


Dreamless Dream

by Emilyasaurus_rahhh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Dean, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Castiel, M/M, Mutant Powers, Smut, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilyasaurus_rahhh/pseuds/Emilyasaurus_rahhh
Summary: Where Castiel starts having unnerving dream centered around a green eyed boy, and eventually they become a reality. But that's not the only weird thing going when soon some of his friends and siblings are acting as weird as himself.Basically a combination of mutant powers from x-men with Supernatural.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy and don't stab yourself in the eye, useful advice that is.

Castiel knew the first time he had started having the dreams, the dreams weren't really dreams. The ‘dreams' that had too much detail, carried too much emotion, and left Castiel feeling sick and empty. The dream was at an odd angle where Castiel was there but felt as if he was watching from the side-lines.

After the first dream, it had taken Castiel two hours to stop crying. Images of bright, flashes of light clouded his head. And the sounds of blood-curdling screams and the falling of a body, played in his head like a record stuck on replay.

He had spent the rest of the night and the early morning, distracting himself on his laptop by researching. All the while, the nightmarish dream repeated again and again. Not even when the dark night turned into the faint light of morning did he forget one second of the dream. He read, somewhere, that the mind is unable to create total new faces but could only display faces viewed before. But Castiel had never seen this boy before. The boy who, Castiel had screamed his name when the boy's body fell to the floor, Dean. No, Castiel didn't recognise him.

He had thick sandy blond hair, his faces was red and sweat droplets dripped down the side of his face, his dully lit eyes were a dark fern green, he hadn't smiled but just imagining his plump split lips smiling was enough for Castiel, he had a strong jaw and defined cheek bones for a sixteen-year-old -or was he older?

No, Castiel would have remembered a face like that. If Castiel had seen a face like Dean's he would have stopped and stared for as long as he could. So if he hadn't seen Dean before, where did he get those impossibly green eyes from? Castiel wasn't that creative.

 

Castiel had felt like he was being stabbed in the stomach when Dean collapsed. He wasn't looking towards Dream Castiel but was facing another person, someone Castiel couldn't see. Dream Castiel had moved instinctively towards Dean in seconds, as he cried out ‘Dean' over and over and over till his throat felt as if it was filling with tangy blood. Dream Castiel knelt down to the dying boy, quivering with fear. Castiel cupped the blond boys now pale cheeks in his hands, whispering ‘you can't do this to me' and ‘I love you' alternatively. Dean's eyes were fluttering as if they were straining to stay open.

Castiel hated this part of the dream, it made the sick feeling shoot back to him. Dream Castiel's eyes wandered to Dean's body, looking down at the damage the unknown person had caused. Dean's t-shirt (the remains of it) was peeled away revealing his fragile body which was charred black and bloody, where layers of skin had burnt away.

Castiel was shocked when he jolted awake and cried instead of throwing up the inside of his stomach.

Castiel felt like a ghost throughout the remains of the school week: he paid no attention to any of his classes, his teacher's voice was white noise to him; gave mumbled answers when his friends asked a question or tried to include him in conversation. He slowly walked to each new class, his head buzzing from thinking.

Why is a dream making me go crazy? He asked himself to French.

Who was the green eyed boy? He questioned during lunch.

Why did he, Castiel Novak who had never even had a boyfriend, feel as if he was in love with someone who had died in his dream? He whispered to himself in the dark of his room as he drifted off to a (hopefully) dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

 

After two long weeks, everything had relatively gone back to normal. Castiel was back to leisurely chatting to his friends instead of barely being able to realise what they had said five seconds before and back to being an A* student instead of filling his brain with unanswered questions and impossible theories.

His dreams were more normal: flying through the sky with jet black, feathery wings (a constant dream Castiel had) and dreaming of falling when Real Castiel was on the edge of the bed. All were forgotten. After 10 minutes they would start to fade, and after 20 minutes they completely vanished from Castiel's head.

Apart from last night.

This dreamless dream, he's in a dull decorated room, light slightly pouring through the window causing beams of light to shine across the room. Across crumbled grey sheets, Castiel is laid across a young boy with clean blond hair, similarly aged to Castiel.

They're both kissing each other hard on the mouth as they push themselves together as close as possible and running hands along each other. Castiel subtly opens his eyes while he moves to the blond boy's neck and placing wet kisses. The other boy moans at the contact, which sends shivers down Castiel's back.

That's when the other boy opens his eyes and Castiel realises, it's Dean. Castiel hadn't recognised him with sweat less free face, dirt less hair and unscarred skin. His shimmering eyes are gold-flecked in the sunlight and are full of life instead of… death. Dean looks up at Dream Castiel and simply smiles. It's toothy and adorable.

That's when Castiel wakes up. He stares up at the ceiling, his brain confused from the harsh change of context in his dream relating to Dean. He lies in his bed, slightly sweaty from… different reasons than the last dream. He still gets the empty and sick feeling.

* * *

When Castiel gets up next morning for breakfast, he’s still a little dazed. No-one seems to notice Castiel’s bazar mood-probably blaming it on the early time. He doesn’t eat much, too sick with uncertainty, which Gabriel is glad about as he takes Castiel’s nibbled at pancake. He dumps them on his own plate, drizzles them with huge amounts of syrup and mutters a ‘Thanks, Cassie’ through a mouthful of pancake.

Castiel still offers to help with the washing up with his twin sister Anna. They wash up in silence, apart from Anna as she hums a song from one of her favourite bands. That is till he looks up and catches eyes with his sister. She’s looking straight at Castiel, her eyebrows cocked up. Did she ask a question? “I say, what’s wrong? Jez Cassie, you’ve been acting really weird.” Maybe staying in close proximity with someone who’s known you your whole life was a bad idea. He tries to answers her honestly, knowing she would see through his lies. “I’m fine. I just… Can I ask you a question?” She nods to Castiel to continue as she goes back to washing. “Have you ever had a dream, where it doesn’t seem like a dream but feels more like…real life?” Castiel speaks quickly, hoping Anna might have an answer to put his mind at rest. “No, not really. Why?” Castiel tries to hide his disappointment as he answers. “Because, I had this dream and it seemed so real, it made me feel so weird for days, I couldn’t get it out my head…and last night I had another one.” He angle’s his head down then, so Anna can’t see the blush covering his cheeks. “What are they about?” She asks with concern lacing her voice.

“They’re about this guy and…” Castiel starts but is silenced by his sister bent over laughing. Had he done something wrong? “Oh my God! Cas you’re talking about wet dreams, aren’t you? Oh my God!” Anna manages to choke out between laughs as her red hair fly’s around from laughing. Instantly Castiel’s whole face is covered in blush. “NO! No, no, no, no! That’s not what I’m talking about, Anna.” Castiel tries to tell his twin. “‘Makes you feel weird’” Anna says with air quotes.

“Please, Anna. This is serious” Anna looks up to Castiel and she must notice her brother's truly serious face because she straightens up and her face burrows with confusion. She mutters a weak ‘sorry’. “The first dream Dean dies in my arms from horrible, sickening burns across his chest and the second were making out in a room I’ve never seen before,” He says the second part quietly, not really confident about talking about making out with hot guys.

“That’s a bit weird. But nothing to worry about. You probably got it off a film.” Anna offers.

“No, I read that you can’t create new faces in a dream so I must have seen him before and I don’t remember ever seeing someone like Dean. And normal you lose most memory of dreams after a certain amount of time…” Anna opens her mouth to suggest something, but Castiel quickly stops her. “I remember the whole dream, every horrible gruesome detail, and I feel like I’m there. Watching Dean die, in my arms. It makes me sick.” Castiel stands back and leans sluggishly beside a counter, waiting and hoping she will come up with a reasonable explanation that won’t mean Castiel’s going crazy.

Anna shrugs her shoulders weakly. “I don’t know Cas. They're just dreams”. She looks uncertain and goes quiet. “I remember the whole dream. Every detail” Castiel says under his breath, barely a whisper. “I’m gonna go check on Alfie, talk to you later Cassie”. Anne mumbles and pops out of the room. Leaving Castiel alone with his thoughts.

* * *

On Monday Castiel does the usual: packing himself in Gabriel’s car, with the rest of his sleepy siblings; surviving the short car journey whilst Gabriel and Anna argue over music and what qualifies as ‘real music’; splitting from his crazy family members to be replaced with his crazy friends.

Charlie is waiting beside the school gate, Hogwarts scarf wrapped around her neck despite it only being spring. She lifts up her hand, doing the ‘live long and prosper’ sign, (which Castiel doesn’t truly understand) as Castiel approaches. Her hair is bright red in the morning light and her glasses have slipped to the edge of her nose.

“Hey, Charlie. How was your weekend?” Castiel asked when Charlie links arm with her best friend and leads him to their lockers. “Very good my precious, I managed to marathon through lord of the rings, awesome!” They separate to go to their individual lockers that happen to only be a few feet away from each other. “I’m guessing that is another thing you reference to and I ‘really need to watch”.

“Indeed, my uneducated friend. How was your weekend?” Castiel rummages through his locker, pulling out books he’ll need for the day and smiles to himself as he catches sight of the picture taped to the inside of his locker door. In the photo is Michael scowling as usual; Luci smirking towards Michael; Uriel with an identical scowl to his older brother; Gabriel holding 2 fingers behind Uriel’s head and going cross-eyed; Balthazar (the cousin among multiple siblings) grinning and sticking his tongue out; Castiel looking baby-faced and sheepish; and Anna in all her glory with and (at the time) little baby Alfie.

“Good” He answers to Charlie’s question when she appears at Castiel’s side, so he closes his locker with a slam. “How’s Anna? Your second favourite red-head.” Charlie says with a wink. “Still not a lesbian. Seriously, when are you going to get over this crush?”

“I have gotten over my crush Cas…” She shoves Cas’ shoulder, lighter enough to not hurt but hard enough for Castiel to be pushed to the side. “anyway, at least I get crushed like normal teenagers do, huh Cas?” Castiel keeps his head down, ignoring Charlie’s small dig towards him as they walk to class. He tries not to think of a head of dirty blond hair and eyes of impossible green.

“How’s my favourite little, gay boy, huh?” Castiel let out a sigh of annoyance, before looking up to see who had ruined the silence Castiel was in for finishing his project in art class. “Hello Kyle” Kyle, sitting in front of Castiel, is smirking as if he had made the greatest insult in the world. “You do realise that calling me a ‘little gay boy’ doesn’t work on me, now. I have been taller than you for 3 years now and being gay isn’t offensive, it is who I am.” Castiel looks down at his art to continue, not because he is intimidated by Kyle but because he is (as Charlie puts it) done with his shit.

There had been a time when all of Kyle’s little ‘gang’ had bullied Castiel, in some shape or form: sticking notes to him, unaware; shoving him against lockers when they walk down the corridor; calling him a fag (and all types of homophobic slurs) but now it’s just Kyle shooting lame insults that don’t effect Cas or even make sense, some of the times. The rest of Kyle’s friends had ceased the bullying since Castiel came out to the school: they didn’t really have any ammo once Castiel accepted his sexuality and became comfortable with everyone knowing.

“Whatever Novak” He swivelled around on his chair so he was no longer facing Castiel. If Castiel was honest, Kyle isn’t unattractive. Over the years he had dyed his short blond hair multiple colours, ranging from jet black to neon blue, currently it is a dark green. Normally, he wears a combination of light blue and grey but today he’s in all black. And surprisingly he doesn’t look stupid. From what Cas has heard (from the huge amount of squealing girls that have a crush on him) he actually has good taste: he likes a few bands Castiel loves and he read books by Stephan King and John Green. Castiel wouldn’t hate him if it wasn’t for his horrible personality, he has a huge ego and doesn’t seem to function without attention or some kind of crowd. He would cause fights over anything but without anyone to watch, he would turn into a coward.

Castiel averted his eyes from the back of Kyle’s head to go back to his work, he didn’t look up for the rest of the lesson.

* * *

“I can’t believe you just said that to me!”

“What, clearly Stucky is way better and more likely to actually be real. Cas back me up” Castiel had clearly joined his friends at their usual in the canteen at a bad time. Jo and Charlie were having one of their fandom arguments, which unfortunately for him and Ash (and anyone who encountered them) could last for a long time. Castiel shrugged and sighed as he sat down opposite Charlie and beside Ash.

“No, no, no! Stony is so much better and just because it’s unlikely to become cannon does not have anything to do with how good it is” Charlie was flinging her arms around, and had her serious argument face on. “And there’s no point asking Cas, he likes me better so he’ll agree with me” Ash leant towards Cas as Jo and Charlie continued. “They're having a ship war. Stony and Stucky, Charlie is pro-Stony and Jo is pro-Stucky. They’ve been like this since first period.” Cas nodded as he received the new information. Jo and Charlie’s opinions were very conflicting, this could go on for a while, Cas thought.

Instead of listening to the basically married couple argues, he pulled out his phone and earphones. As soon as he put in his password, the tab Castiel had previously been viewing opened. ‘Man in Mississippi claims to be able to see the future’ was in bold at the top of the page. Castiel had come across it after scrolling through website after website and curiosity had won over common sense so had he clicked on it. People couldn’t see the future, could they? And even if someone could there was no chance it was the same thing Castiel was going through. Castiel hadn’t had time to read it before so he decided to read it then. He removed his earphones and slipped them into his pocket as he started to read.

The report was on a website called ‘know the truth’. Castiel had low hopes since he found it on the 10th page of google (which was usually crap), but he continued.

 

_Rory Nile claims to have seen the 2001 attack on the twin towers, 14 years before it happened…….. He (at 41 years old) lives alone after seeing his wife cheat on him in a dream and then 3 months later catching her in the act exactly as he had in the dream……… Currently, he is 1.7 billionaire by predicting the lottery numbers 3 times running……._

 

There was a single comment at the end: ‘bullshit’ and there were several related links: ‘my baby goes invisible’; ‘a man alive today spotted in 3 major photos from 10 years ago’; ‘I can read my parent's mind’ and many other unbelievable titles.

“Hey man, the bell went” Castiel hadn’t heard Jo and Charlie leave or the loud bell goes off, so didn’t notice Ash packing away and getting ready to leave. Castiel was too engrossed in his phone, but became aware when a hand was placed on his shoulder. “Hey buddy, you ok?” That caused Cas to slightly snap out of his funk. “Go ahead, I’ll catch up” The echo of Ash’s footsteps disappeared as he walked away. He might have said goodbye or something but Cas still wasn’t paying attention.

“I’m just over reacting” Castiel whispered to himself in the cold, empty room.

* * *

“Fucking faggot!”

“What the hell did you just call me?!” Dean was lying lethargically against a dull grey wall. His nose was beginning to dribble down dark red blood, a nasty bluey purple bruise was starting to show through his freckled cheek. Dean rose from the floor, quickly pushing against the wall, too quickly as he stumbled slightly.

“I said you fucking faggot, fairy boy!” The other boy spat furiously. He was quite bigger (in height and in weight) than Dean, despite being tall and well-muscled. He supported his own budging bruise around his eye, where Dean had managed to put in a good punch, and his nose seemed a little crooked from (likely) multiple other fights.

The tall boy’s dark eyes glared at Dean and he barked an ugly deep laugh as Dean hurtled a pathetic punch towards him.

Dean let out a noise that sounds like a puppy being shot when his arm was twisted and he fell back to the ground. There was a dozen of kids crowding them: some laughing; some cheering along with them; some wincing as one hit another.

Dean seemed to give up, he sagged down against the wall with a pain filled sigh and let his heavy eyelids shut.

“You’re not as fun as your freak brother, Winchester.” Dean snapped his head up as his brother was mentioned. Dean tried so hard to get up but the pain from when the other boy had kicked him was catching up with him so he clutched his stomach and slid down.

“What you gonna’ do Winchester?” he snarled. Dean’s left hand curled into a fist, white-hot rage filled through his blood. Dean’s now fierce green eyes were fixed on to the horrible boy towering over him. He faintly flinched away from the cold stare, but in a second averted back to the menacing scowl. He said something with his gruff voice but it was a blur, just a small murmur in Dean’s head.

 

All of a sudden, he when flying across the corridor and falling rapidly down the stairs. There were gasps from the small audience and all eyes followed the tumbling boy. Some had gone to the tip of the staircase, peering at the body bellow, someone had started crying. Dean slowly joins the small few beside the staircase by limping.

The taller boy was moaning in pain: his right leg was bent in a painful, unnatural angle, his arms were pink with new grazes. He wined and gripped the back of his head.

Dean stood still, his eyes wide as he silently watched the other boy barely move.

“He fell” Dean whispered. His croaky voice was wrapped with sadness, mostly fear. He should be happy the fight was abruptly cut short, if the taller boy had continued Dean could have been seriously hurt (instead of a few bruise that would last for a couple of days), but he wasn’t. The other boy had been a good few feet from the top of the stairs. There was no way he made the distance from standing over Dean to the stairs in a short amount of seconds. How the hell did that happen?”

 

Castiel woke soundlessly from the dream, this worried him, it was only the third messed up/unexplainable dream and he was beginning to get used to them and he didn’t want that.

“I’m over reacting” Castiel tried to tell himself as he attempted to analyse the dream.

“I’m just over reacting”.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have the idea for chapter 2 (hell I have the end already) so It shall be updated soon. For now go find some better stuff to read, or read some of my one-shot, they're totally good (well reativly good), I got a awesome grade because of one of them: gay fanfiction- 1 School- 0. And for my sister-wetless water x, love u little bitch.


End file.
